


What Do You Do?

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you just don't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Do You Do?  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PGish  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There are some things you just don't do.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean stared at Sam as he thought for a moment. “Okay, what if we were miles from anywhere, no weapons, nothing and a werewolf finds us. What do you do?”

“Why are we miles from nowhere with no weapons?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. We’re on a picnic. Just answer the damn question.”

Silence greeted his statement until Sam nodded. “Throw the pie in his face. Werewolves like raw meat not....”

A loud gasp from Dean interrupted him.

Dean couldn’t believe his own brother had actually said that. His knees felt weak. “You never throw pie.”

Sam couldn’t stop laughing.


End file.
